parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moviefan24 Yells at the Powerpuff Girls and Makes Them Cry
Transcript *Moviefan24: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH!!!!!! STOP CHANGING THE NUMBER "99" TO "999" AND LEAVE THIS F--KING PAGE ALONE, YOU STUPID A-- ARMED FORCE COMMANDER, OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR F--KING A--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(The Powerpuff Girls gasp) *Blossom: "B-b-but, Moviefan24, it's us! The Powerpuff Girls! *Bubbles: "We want to help you!" *Moviefan24: I SAID LEAVE THIS F--KING SITE ALONE! *All 3 Girls: But... *Moviefan24: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER F--KING WORD OUT OF 3 OF YOU'S MOUTHS, SO YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS F--KING SITE ALONE! *Blossom: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS! *Moviefan24: I AM THE BOSS OF ALL 3 OF YOU! I'M GONNA DESTROY ALL 3 OF YOU'S PCS INTO PIECES! *(He destroys their PCs into pieces and screams in anger and burns the pieces up.) *Moviefan24: Oh, and another thing...F--K YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F--K YOU, AND THE PROFESSOR!!!!!!! *Bubbles: What? You told us to leave your page alone? (Bursts into tears.) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?! *Moviefan24: (Laughter) *Blossom: Oh, Buttercup. Can you believe this?! WE'RE CURSED AT!! I can't believe Moviefan24 cursed at us! *Buttercup: (weepy) That's right. Me, Bubbles and Blossom! *Blossom: What do we do now, Professor?!? *Professor Utonium: Nothing! You can't do NOTHING! Moviefan24 saying he told us to leave the sites alone is unfixable! All of our hopes are lost! *Bubbles: We're sorry, Moviefan24! We've failed you! *Blossom: Thanks for listening! *Buttercup: We're all gonna be crying like this FOREVER! (Sobbing) *Blossom: Attention, Townsville! Moviefan24 has yelled at us. *Buttercup: We're sorry, Blossom. If we're not being nice here. But, we won't be able to protect you from Moviefan24 anymore! We need Blisstina! Where is she?! *Bubbles: Nowhere, Buttercup! She appears in the reboot! So there's nothing that can be done! *Buttercup: (tearfully) We need Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt! Where are they?! *Bubbles: Excuse me. Hello? Is Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt here? *Blossom: I think they are here! (crying continues) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here we are, Blossom. What's the trouble? *Blossom: Moviefan24 from The Spoof Wikia: The Second Wikia yelled at us! (keeps sobbing) *Buttercup: Now what are we going to do?! *Blossom: There's nothing we can do!!! (Sobbing) *Moviefan24: STOP CHANGING THE NUMBER "99" TO "999" AND LEAVE THIS F--KING PAGE ALONE, YOU STUPID A-- ARMED FORCE COMMANDER, OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR F--KING A--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thomas: Don't listen to him! *Benson: (In Homer's voice) WHY YOU LITTLE?!? *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) MOVIEFAN24 THE BOSS USER!!! *Moviefan24: WHAT?!? *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) What are you playing at now?! *Moviefan24: I didn't do anything! You hear me?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, what have you done? *Benson: Look, Sir Topham Hatt. Those lameo Powerpuff Girls edited my fandom user page! ANNOYED ME TO THE F--KING LIMIT! OKAY?! *Blossom: Oh, Benson! THIS WOULD NEVER EVER HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!!!! *Buttercup: Benson, we're sorry! *Benson: You keep the hell out of this! *Bubbles: We're really sorry... *Sir Topham Hatt: OK, well then how would you all explain... THIS?! *Moviefan24: OK... so maybe I've made the Powerpuff Girls cry, so they know what it's like to edit my wikia page. But the truth is, sir, they do it to me all the time. *Blossom: I WANT TO BE HAPPY AGAIN!!!! *Moviefan24: (Screaming in anger) I F--KING HATE YOU, GIRLS!!!! I REALLY DO!!!!!! *(The Powerpuff Girly keep on sobbing and Sir Topham Hatt was still furious) *Sir Topham Hatt: (still furious, refuses to listen) I've had quite enough of your excuses! Go to your shed, IMMEDIATELY! And you can stay there for the rest of the afternoon. And everyone else can GET BACK TO WORK! *Moviefan24: UGH! I HATE YOU, GANG!!!!!! *(The Powerpuff Girls are still sobbing) *Sir Topham Hatt: I told you to go to your shed! *Moviefan24: No, Sir Topham Hatt. I had enough of those punishments. *Sir Topham Hatt: HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT?!? *Moviefan24: How dare you accuse me like a man without evidence?! *Sir Topham Hatt: Moviefan24, your time in this PC is up. You shall return to the shed immediately. *Moviefan24: (Sadly) Oh, sir. Give me another chance or I'm gonna f--k you. *Sir Topham Hatt: After yelling at me, Thomas and the Powerpuff Girls twice you’re nothing but a bully. And I cannot accept that on my railway! *Thomas the Tank Engine: And by the way, you should’ve known that you can yell at the Powerpuff Girls and never tell them to leave this site alone. Huge mistake in your part! *Moviefan24: (Sadly leaves) *Thomas: I’m sorry sir. I have to protect the Powerpuff Girls from Moviefan24. I... *Sir Topham Hatt: (kindly) Thomas. There is nothing to me sorry about. I’m proud of you. The Powerpuff Girls told me everything. And I know that you did your best to stop that guy from hurting the Powerpuff Girls. *Thomas: But I wasn’t quick enough to protect myself Sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don’t worry about it Thomas. My Engines are more important then their own protection. And you Thomas are my number one. *Thomas: Proudly indeed.